Bad Reputation
Description The detective investigate the murder of notorious stick-up man Pete Doyle, who disappeared in 1997, after his severed hand is found in a drug dealer's freezer. They learn Pete, recently released from prison, had been making an earnest effort to make a fresh start, but was hindered by his old partner trying to get him back into the game, his son who was eager to follow in his footsteps, and harassment from the cop who arrested him. Working the case, the squad gets help from the slightly uncouth Narcotics Detective Eddie Saccardo, who wins over everyone, except Lilly. Synopsis The hand of a man the police thought was a fugitive since 1997 turns up with no body attached to it. The team learns that a drug dealer had been using the hand for fingerprints and swears the man who the hand belonged to was found dead in 1997. The man in question is Pete Doyle, a criminal legend in the neighborhood who went away on robbery charges but was later released. Pete tried to live the straight life for the sake of his son but his past kept getting in the way. His ex-wife had remarried and wanted nothing to do with him and warns him to stay away from their son. His teenage son only wants to get to know the legendary father he has heard about all these years only to be disappointed when his father doesn’t live up to expectations and his ex-partner in crime wants him back in the robbery game. The cop who put Pete in jail couldn’t wait for him to fail so he could put him back where he belonged. Pete’s defeat is complete when he decides to join his ex-partner in another robbery only to learn his son is the brains behind the robbery plan. Pete manages to scare the kid straight before the robbery but everything starts to unravel when he attempts to do the right thing by setting up his partner to be busted by the cop. But unbeknownst to Pete the cop had different plans when he expected Pete to steal the money and bring it to him. When Pete tells him he left the money in the truck the cop decides Pete would be his downfall and he kills Pete. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *John Pyper-Ferguson as Pete Doyle *Gregory Mikurak as Pete Doyle, Jr. (1997) *Rob Nagle as Bernie Murphy *Joe Nieves as Manny Hernandez *Gigi Rice as Jules Murphy *Maury Sterling as Tommy Connell *Paul Wesley as Pete Doyle, Jr. (2008) With *Gordon Clapp as Daniel O'Leary And *Bobby Cannavale as Eddie Saccardo Co-Starring *Sean Moran as Gil Notes *First appearance of Bobby Cannavale as Eddie Saccardo. Music *Everclear "Santa Monica" *Freedy Johnson "Bad Reputation" *Everclear "Everything to Everyone" *Bush "Swallowed" *Seven Mary Three "Cumbersome" *'Closing Song': Counting Crows "Recovering the Satellites" Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes